


UBCS Mercenaries

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil 3: Nemesis [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Taking Turns, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - Lemon - The mercenaries have founded Jill, but what should they do with her? (Jill/Carlos/Nicholai/Mikhail)</p>
            </blockquote>





	UBCS Mercenaries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Resident Evil 3: Trust No One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/96893) by Deathstalker. 



****

**September 28, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA.**

Jill looked around the city to see anything. She founded three men. She walked up to them and said, "Hey, guys. What's your name?"

Neither one of them said a word. Instead, Carlos grabbed her gun and threw it. Jill reached over her gun and the guys peek over her skirt, making them get erections.

"Guys, don't you play like that-" Jill stopped in mid-sentence and dropped her gun after seeing the bulge in their pants. Her body want sexual release, so she walks up to Carlos and kissed him on the lips and said, "I'm Jill Valentine. Who are you guys?"

"Thank you for asking. I'm Carlos Oliveira and those two guys are Nicholai and Mikhail." He said, as pulling his pants as well. 

She pulled her shirt down, then she pulled her white cotton underwear off. The guys had finished pulling their pants down.

"All right, who's going first?" Nicholai asked the two of them.

It was a different option. All three of them had dated women in the past. And they've taking pills that can enlarge their penises (Carlos, however, had started 3 months ago). Finally, they decided.

"Are you guys going to fuck me or not?" Jill asked them.

"All right! We'll do this randomly!"

Jill felt a finger entered into her anus, and then another one, as it thrusted. Nicholai pulled his fingers out and put his 8 inch cock into there. Jill clenched her teeth tightly as she felt him start to inwards. There was a pop as the head of his cock punched into her ass and she cried out in mixed pain and pleasure. Waisting no time, Nicholai rammed his penis into her and Jill screamed, feeling the cock plunge farther into her ass.

As Nicholai fuck her harder, the pain grew worse. She felt the hand on her hip move away, trailing around and between her legs, starting to rub at her moist pussy lips. The pleasure of the touch there lessened the pain of her anal pounding. When his fingers started to pinch her cilt, Jill began to moan in pleasure and thrust backwards. She felt a orgasm fast approaching and started to pound herself back into Nicholai's cock even harder, starting to enjoy the feeling of the hard cock buried in her asshole. Soon he shot his seed deep into her bowel, sighing in pleasure. As the last of his cum deposited into Jill's ass, he pulled out and cleaned his cock.

"So how does it feels?" Nicholai asked.

"Feels so good!" Jill answered.

Carlos looked at her, before she opened her mouth and took his cock inside of her mouth and sucking it. Jill listened to him groan and took more of him into her mouth. Running her tongue along the underside of his penis, Jill reached up with one of her hands and started to caress his cock. Mikhail moved behind her and hiked her skirt up, running a hand over the curve of her ass before sliding a finger into her cunt. Jill moaned around Carlos' cock and pushed her hips back against the intruding finger. She felt him pushed deeper before his thumb started to brush against her cilt, making her body shudder and her juices start to flow more rapidly.

"She really beginning to enjoying this..." Mikhail said.

Jill adjusted her position and started to bob her head up and down along Carlos' cock, which is 4 inches long. Mikhail pulled his fingers free from her clenching vagina and a moment later, Jill felt the head of his thick cock start to push into her, making him get excited. Jill moaned again, louder, and ground her hips back feeling inch after hot inch penetrate her cunt, filling it completely. The feeling of her moaning, vibrating mouth on his penis drove Carlos crazy. He reached up and gripped the back of her head, his fingers running through her brown hair and pulled her further down onto him. Jill's eyes widened as she felt his dick push deep into her, invading her throat. Her nose became buried in his public hair and he held her there, enjoying the feeling of her contracting throat muscles around him. Letting out a groan, Carlos shot his load into her, making her swallow every last drop before releasing her head and letting her moved back off of him, gasping for air.

Anyway, Jill concentrated on Mikhail now, thrusting her hips back against him as he rammed forward and buried his shaft to the hilt in her pussy (his cock was the longest, probably 10 and 1/4 inches long). Jill's tits bounced with each thrust and she reached a hand up to one, pinching and twisting at her nipple as she grew closer to release. Crying out, Jill clamped down around Mikhail's cock, milking him thoroughly and being rewards by thick strands of hot cum in her cunt. As his cock grew soft, Mikhail pulled out, leaving a sticky trail of his seed behind. He got up and put his penis into her mouth. Nicholai went down to her pussy, and slid his tongue into her. Moaning, Jill put her hand at his head. He pulled away after a few minutes and stand up, rubbing his cock in pleasure. Carlos, already recovered from the blow job, laid down and entered her pussy, making her moan. He thrusted up and down inside of her warm most pussy, covering his cock with a slick coating of her juices. Due to him thrusting, Mikhail started to thrust up in her throat.

Soon, Jill felt a third orgasm approaching fast and soon enough, she came. "Ahhhh..." Carlos moaned as he orgasmed, shooting his seed deep inside her, while he still thrusting just before he completely stopped. Nicholai and Mikhail released at the same time also. Jill felt the first stream of their cum splash inside her open mouth. The second landed along the bridge of her nose. Several shots landed in her hair and chest as she closed her mouth and swallowed the salty treat. As all four of them finished orgasming, Carlos pulled out of her and cum flowed out of her pussy.

Jill thinks it's all over, but before she even got up, she felt a hand slide to her silt, then rubbing it gently. Then, as expected, Mikhail slid his tongue into her pussy, lapping at her soft inner walls, moaning at the taste. She moaned in pleasure, because it felt so good to her and pressed his head forward to her pussy. Before she knew it, she came again. After she was finished, he pulled away, savoring the taste of her in his mouth.

The mercenaries stood up and start rubbing themselves. Jill gasped at this and started to pleasure herself at well too. She came immediately, which was early. The three men came, ejaculating on her stomach, breasts, and face. A seemingly endless ejaculation, spurt after spurt after spurt, years of pent up sexual want released on her body, covering her with their warm, sticky seed. Finally, they all finished. Jill's body is covered with their seed, with a steam of cum still flowly out of her silt. She smiled at the three of them.

**A few hours later...**

She ran the counter of Downtown. After they put their clothes back on, the guys told her about the plan. They need four items to get the Trolley running, so they can get to the clock tower and ring the bell, signaling the chopper so they could escape the city. Her day just gets better and better...

 

 


End file.
